


Ein Tag zum angeln gehen

by just_a_little_writer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angeln, Deutsch, Fluffy, German, M/M, One-Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_little_writer/pseuds/just_a_little_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is german. Ich war inspiriert von einem Bild einer Freundin von Hannigram. Kurz gesagt ist es eine kleine süße Geschichte wo Hannibal und Will sich gemeinsam treffen um zu angeln. Doch Hannibal hatte es geplant um ihre Doktor-Patient Beziehung etwas "auszudehnen". Mal sehen wie es verläuft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Tag zum angeln gehen

Es ist früh am Morgen als Hannibal aufstand und sich zuerst in sein Badezimmer begab. Er nahm zunächst eine Dusche und erledigt alles Reinliche direkt dort. Dies tat er am diesem Morgen nicht für irgendeinen Patienten als Termin in seiner Praxis, nein. Obwohl der Grund sehr wohl ein Patient von ihm ist. Doch dieser ist kein geringeren als Will Graham. Beide sind bereits durch einige Therapiestunden gegangen, wo sich Hannibal alles anhört was Will erzählen will. Egal ob familiäres eventuell, oder berufliches. Und was besonders Hannibals Interesse dabei weckt ist Wills besondere Begabung, seine immense Fähigkeit zur Empathie. Schon lange hatte Hannibal noch keinen derartig einzigartigen und Atemberaubenden Fall wie Will gesehen.

Beide hatten schon länger ein Verhältnis, jedoch ein Doktor-Patient Verhältnis. Doch je mehr Hannibal bei ihren Stunden über ihn erfuhr desto mehr wuchs das Interesse an ihm und er wollte mehr als die bloße Doktor-Patient Beziehung, mindestens etwas wie eine Freundschaft. Doch Will wusste zu dem Augenblick noch nichts davon. Weder noch das mit der Zeit Hannibals bloßes neutrales Interesse in eine Sympathie und Verständnis umschlug, den Augenblick selbst konnte sogar Hannibal nicht mehr benennen. Alles in ihm stieg und stieg bis es auch der hochintellektuelle Doktor nicht mehr leugnen konnte. Hannibal Lecter hatte eine stark ausgeprägte Zuneigung Will gegenüber entwickelt, stärker als etwas was er seit langem für jemanden empfand.

Er wusste aus zahlreichen Gesprächen mit ihm dass Will ein leidenschaftlicher Angler war. Und nach mehrfachen Debatten mit sich selbst rang sich Hannibal endlich dazu durch Will beiläufig mal zu fragen ob er ihn dabei mal begleiten könne. Es waren 2 erwachsene Männer wo der eine Interesse am Hobby des anderen bezeugte und gerne mal selbst dabei Erfahrungen sammeln würde. Doch für Hannibal wirkte dieser Moment wie ein albernes Teenager Mädchen das seinen Schwarm verzweifelt um ein Date bat, doch diese Metapher versuchte er selbst möglichst schnell nicht weiter zu bei zu behalten.

Ohne große Gedanken zu verschwenden lud Will Hannibal sofort auf einen Ausflug mit ein, und dieser Tag, war heute.

Seine Haare hatte sich Hannibal bereits im Badezimmer zurechtgemacht. Sie waren zwar geordnet und gekämmt, doch nicht wie sonst lag jedes einzelne Haar perfekt und gegelt auf. Sie waren etwas sanfter und fielen ihm auch schon mal ins Gesicht, nicht wie ein perfekt aufgesetzter Helm. Gerade richtig für heute.

Seine Kleidung für heute hatte er sich bereits rausgesucht. Alles in allem war es ein Gemisch von Dingen die Hannibal nicht mehr anzog, und gemeinsam ergaben sie ein für ihn akzeptables Ergebnis doch auch einen etwas legereren Look als sonst, also, etwas zumindest.

Zwar sollte seine Kleiderwahl Wasserdicht ausfallen, doch damit konnte er allgemein nicht dienen. Auch ohne zu suchen wusste Hannibal das er einfach keine Anglerhose in seinem Schrank finden könne, selbst wenn er es versuchen würde. Zwar besitzt er einen gewissen „Feuchtigkeits-abweisenden Anzug“ doch dieser würde ein wenig auffallen und fiel daher von vornerein nicht in die Auswahl. Also zog er die aus seinem luxuriösen Kleiderschrank bereits getroffene Wahl an.

Zuerst kam eine alte Hose. Keine Jeans oder dergleichen sondern eine Anzugshose, doch das passende Jackett ist ihm leider bei einem kleinen Missgeschick kaputt gegangen. Ein Riss und schon war sie nicht mehr tragbar, doch die Hose saß gut und sah genau so gut aus. Also zog er sie an. Seine Socken waren einfach nur 2 der unglücklichen Paare dessen Partner für immer in der Maschine verschwand, und auf die Gefahr hin das die Fische Lachen würden, vorausgesetzt sie könnten es, zog er sie dazu. Als Schuhe zog er ein altes paar seiner normalen Praxis Schuhe aus dem Schrank. Sie waren ihm immer bequem, was man nun auch sah. Sie waren vollkommen ausgelatscht und schon seid langem nicht mehr poliert. Sie waren einfach benutzt. Doch sie waren noch immer bequem, also schlüpfte Hannibal auch in diese rein. Für den oberen Bereich zog er sich ein Hemd und eine Weste drüber. Beides war aus der letzten, schon eher überletzten Session und er trug es schon so wenig. Das Hemd hatte seine strahlende Farbe verloren und die Weste war einfach der Schicklichkeit halber dar. Und sie konnte zugegeben an den wichtigsten Bereichen ein klein bisschen mehr Schutz vor dem Wetter bieten. Es war zurzeit ein angenehmer Frühling. Noch nicht heiß aber auch nichts gefroren. Es war warm mit ein paar frischen Briesen. Zu guter Schluss würden manche eventuell einen Schal oder ein Tuch umlegen, doch nicht so Hannibal. Zum abrunden des ganzen band er sich eine Krawatte um den Hals, nicht zu eng jedoch. Sie hatte einen großen nicht rauszukriegenden Rotweinfleck auf sich weswegen sie zu den ausrangierten Sachen gehörte.

Als alles gerichtet war machte er sich in die Küche um ein kleines Frühstück vorzubereiten, und das hieß bei Hannibal mindestens Rührei mit Kräutern verfeinert, kleine Bratwürste im Speckmantel und dazu ein gebratenes Toastbrot mit einem Hauch Knoblauch drauf gerieben um das Aroma abzugeben. Und schon war alles auf dem Teller wie im Restaurant angerichtet, fertig zum Verzehr. Und schon war alles gekaut geschluckt und abgespült, und Hannibal machte sich auf den Weg zu Will wie verabredet. Dort angekommen wurde er von einem ganzen Rudel begrüßt zusammen mit ihrem Rudelführer, Will. Er trug im Gegensatz zu Hannibal eine Mütze und zu seinem normalem Hemd war eine gut gepolsterte Fischersweste und sie Schuhe waren mit Hose ebenfalls mehr als die Gegebenheiten in die sie sich begeben würden gewappnet. Beide stapften sich entgegen.

„Hey, Hannibal. Freut mich das du es geschafft hast, sogar pünktlich.“

Zur Begrüßung gab es einen Kumpelhaften Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Pünktlichkeit ist eine Tugend Will. Diese sind wie viele einzuhalten.“ Gab Hannibal mit einem schmunzeln von sich. Er hatte nicht gelogen, doch wegen Pünktlichkeit müsse man noch keinen Hängen, da gäbe es andere Gründe.

Will leitete Hannibal mit seinem Rudel zurück ins Haus um noch ein paar letzte Dinge zu holen. Anglerhaken, Rute, Eimer und Köder. Alles was sie brauchen könnten nahmen sie mit. Zwar wunderte sich Will über Hannibals Erscheinung doch freute sich das er überhaupt nun da ist und war gespannt auf den Tag. Denn auch er hatte darauf gewartet und hatte am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft niemals vermutet dass er jemals mit Doktor Hannibal Lecter zusammen angeln gehen würde.

Er hatte ihn einfach nicht derartig eingeschätzt und konnte es noch immer nicht vollkommen nachvollziehen da er kein ihm ähnliches bekanntes Hobby außer eventuell Kochen von Hannibal kannte. Diese Fehlende Einsicht war mehr als selten für einen Mann seiner Empathie-Fähigkeit. Doch in dem Fall keineswegs dramatisch, was konnte schon so schlimm daran sein einen berühmten Therapeuten als seinen „toten Winkel“ bezeichnen zu können. Er wird schon nichts zu wichtiges übersehen dabei. Und was auch immer man nicht versteht sollte man nicht gleich verschmähen.

Denn auch er hatte Interesse an Hannibal entwickelt, doch war mehr dezent bei dieser heimlichen, ja schon fast „Schwärmerei“. Doch so albern es auch klingt und wieder die Metapher des Teenagers nahe bringt so treffend ist sie doch. Auch Jungs fühlten so mal, und es ist keine Seltenheit sich in der Entwicklung zurückzubilden oder einfach stehen zu bleiben. Schwärmen tut man für jemanden den man nahezu anhimmelt/vergöttert. Derjenige wird als groß wichtig und perfekt angesehen und man selbst habe nur das Glück davon träumen zu dürfen. So abstrakt und übertrieben es auch klingen mag, nichts anderes war es hier. Zwei erwachsene Männer die sich gegenseitig äußerst hoch einschätzten, der eine mit überragender Fähigkeit und der andere schon allein mit einem Titel (Doktor) ausgestattet und einem Ruf. Durch Zufall kamen sie in Kontakt und genießen diese. Im Grunde war es eine einfache Schwärmerei auf gehobenem Niveau, ohne kleine Briefe mit Liebesschwüren und den schon peinliches Händchenhalten.

Doch so oder so wusste keiner von beiden wie der andere ihn sah. Und so konnte sich Will keinerlei wirkliche Nähe zwischen ihnen vorstellen. Doch an diesem Tag solle sich das ändern.

Und so fuhren sie los in den Wald mit Will’s Wagen. 2 Männer an einem abgeschiedenen Waldstück am Fluss, in der Ruhe der Natur während sie beide von diesen innerlich schwärmen. Oh was könnte dort bloß geschehen?

Als sie ankamen packten sie zuerst alles aus was sie brauchten. Die Fahrt selbst war Ruhig verlaufen. Gegenseitiges erkundigen wie der Morgen verlief, ein paar letzte Ratschläge von Will und hin und wieder ein paar Witzchen für die Stimmung. Ja, denn auch ein ernsthafter und großer renommierter Therapeut hat einen Sinn für Humor.

Hatten sie alles ausgepackt schlossen sie den Wagen ab und gingen zum nächsten Ufer und Hannibal studierte die Umgebung. Sie waren in der Nähe einer kleinen Lichtung in dessen Gegend sich auch oftmals einige der Waldbewohner wohl fühlen. Das Ufer selbst war umgeben und umrandet von Schilfpflanzen und einige Meter weiter wuchsen die ersten Nadelbäume hinter ihnen. Für Wills Auto gab es einen leicht geebneten Weg mit noch Steinen und Wurzeln. Aber es war schließlich auch keine glatte Rennstrecke für einen Ferrari. In mitten durch die malerische Landschaft in der der frische Frühlingswind wehte zog sich der Fluss. Er war nicht ruhig fließend, sondern stärker tobend. Ein tobendes Gewässer mit ebenfalls Steinen drin an denen manch eine Welle sich brach. Das Wasser schoss schnell die Wege entlang und Wellen schlugen über Wellen. Und in all diesem Getöse waren tatsächlich ein paar Fische zu erspähen. Doch sie waren ebenso schnell weg wie man sie erst sah.

Oftmals stellt sich Wills mitten ins das Getue und wartet dort mit seiner Angel darauf das etwas anbeißt. Doch er hatte von vornerein nicht geplant Hannibal wortwörtlich ins kalte Wasser zu schmeißen. Seine Aufmachung bestätigte Will nur in seinem Vorhaben und beide stellten sich nun ans Ufer. Es war wie am Meer eine Stelle wo das Wasser nur noch sanft angeschwemmte und in Wellen über den Boden schwappten.

Sie schnappten sich ihre Angeln und Will fing flott an Hannibal einzuweisen über den Ablauf, die Haltung und alles mit falls nötiger Korrektur. Und ungewöhnlich für den Doktor, stellte er sich seltsam unbeholfen dabei an und vergas hin und wieder eine der ersten Lektionen so das Will ihm halfen musste und teilweise Hilfestellung gab. Dem einen war die Nähe etwas peinlich doch drängte alles an Gefühlen weg, und der andere… nun ja, dieser stellte sich weiter hilflos an. Doch um nicht zu Begriffsstutzig zu wirken hatte Hannibal bald raus wie das Prinzip funktionierte.

Ihr hattet tatsächlich bereits ein paar Fische gefangen und hattet Spaß dabei, doch für Hannibal blieb etwas aus. Die geplante Nähe wofür er Will nach diesem, nicht Date, gefragt hatte. Nur von Fischen fangen allein entsteht auch keine Romanze. Also machte Hannibal ein paar Annäherungsversuche, im Sinne von: Näher an ihn ran rücken, Gespräch wieder aufleben lassen mit Themen die er mochte, über seine Hunde reden, ihm sagen wie sehr ihm dieser Ausflug gefalle und…. Nichts. Aber auch wirklich nichts geschah. Will blieb stehen wie angewurzelt. Fast schon je steifer umso näher Hannibal kam und um Hilfe bat. Das musste doch schon zu offensichtlich sein. Aber nicht für Will. Tja, manchmal ist der tote Winkel da wo es einen selber betrifft. Bei jedem anderen hätte er schon länger eine Beziehung oder Affäre vermutet, bei diesen Avancen. Aber dieses mal nicht.

Doch so leicht gab Hannibal nicht auf. Er hatte nicht umsonst alle seine Termine verschoben. Und so banal und spontan diese Einlage auch wirken mag, so war sie durchdacht. Denn Hannibal ging an ein erhobenes Stückchen am Fluss wo sie ihre Utensilien abgestellt hatten. Von da aus war kein Ufer sondern direkt an der Kante der reißende Fluss. Er war beeindruckend, doch Hannibal hatte bereits keine Lebensgefahr von ihm aus eingeschätzt. Er stellte bei den anderen Sachen seine Rute ab mit der Ausrede er wolle was essen und kaum sah Will nicht hin schmiss er sich mit voller Absicht in mitten den Flusses und ließ sich davon treiben.

Das Plätschern erhaschte sofort Wills volle Aufmerksamkeit und die gefolgten Hilferufe rief die Panik hervor. Hannibal schien zu ertrinken und japste nach Luft während ihn der Fluss mit sich nahm. Auch Will wusste dass dieser Fluss nicht tödlich war, er wollte er Hannibal nur nicht unnötig schwer machen. Doch nun trieb er ihm davon und ohne weiteres überlegen rannte Will ihm hinterher und warf seine Angel unachtsam auf den Boden. Er rief nach ihm er solle sich über dem Wasser halten und vielleicht wenn er kann sich irgendwo festhalten, er komme sofort. Und gesagt wie getan hielt sich Hannibal an einem Felsen fest der hochragte und an dem er sanft vorbei schwamm.

Will nutzte den Moment und sprang ins Wasser denn dort wo sie waren war kein stehen mehr möglich. Will schwamm so gut wie er konnte zu Hannibal welcher sich Wasser ausspukend am Felsen krallte, möglichst hilfsbedürftig. Und da sage noch einer nur Frauen hätten einen Mutterinstinkt. Der Beschützer ist ihm sehr ähnlich und beides spielt beim Mann mit dem Straßenhunde Rudel eine Rolle.

Als er ihn endlich erreicht klammerte sich nun Hannibal mit aller Macht an Will und ließ sich von ihm wieder ans Nahe Ufer ziehen. Dort wurde es sanfter und Hannibal konnte „mühsam“ wieder aufstehen, natürlich nur mit der Stütze von Will. Und kaum angekommen riss er sie beide wieder zu Boden, zum Glück diesmal trockenem. Hannibal lag unter Will, triefend nass waren beide, egal was sie trugen, auch wenn sich Will durch die gepolsterte Weste besser geschützt fühlte vom Wind. Er kniete teilweise über Hannibal welcher nicht auf Wiederbelebung bestand. Seine Arme waren an Hannibal Seiten doch nachdem sie sich weiter anstarrten bemerkte Will die extreme Nähe und wollte sich zurückziehen, nahm die Arme zurück, doch Hannibal lehnte sich hoch und stützte sich selbst auf dem rechtem Arm ab und nahm schlussendlich Will's Kinn in seine Hand. Er zog ihn ganz leicht näher ran und hielt ihn dort ruhig.

Mit einem Lächeln flüsterte Hannibal Will leise zu:

"Dankeschön Will."

Seine Haare waren noch triefend nass, doch für jeden Wassertropfen der von ihm abfiel wurde Will immer röter und röter und spüret die Hitze in sich aufsteigen.

Mit einem unverschämten Lächeln lehnte sich Hannibal dann wieder zurück, schaute Will noch ein paar Sekunden lang an doch lehnte dann seinen Kopf wieder zurück und sah in den Himmel. Er spürte den Wind über sie pfeifen und je länger sie dort lagen desto mehr durchzog sie die Kälte. Es war zwar kein Winter, doch aufgrund Hannibals spontaner Schwimmeinlage war die Gefahr eine Erkältung zu bekommen groß für beide. Vor allem für Hannibal da er noch ungeschützter war.

Schnell packte Will seine Sachen zusammen, legte seine Jacke aus dem Auto um Hannibal und brachte ihn zu sich nach Hause. Zwar war Will fast genauso nass, doch seine Kleidung war so wie die Fischers-Weste, mehr an diese Situation angepasst. Dort angekommen machte Will den Kamin an und setzte Hannibal auf einen Stuhl davor, welcher sich bereitswillig von Will helfen ließ. Will verließ ihn dort alleine um sich in seinem Schlafzimmer umzuziehen und für Hannibal ebenfalls passende Kleidung zu rauszusuchen. War das erledigt kam er auch schon zurück.

"Hier." Entgegnete Will Hannibal und warf ihm Sachen zu. "Ich habe zwar keine Anzüge in deiner Größe aber diese Sachen dürften es auch tun."

"Danke Will. Ich denke die werden reichen."

"Gut. Du kannst dich bei mir im Schlafzimmer sofort umziehen wenn du magst. Ich warte hier und mache uns ein paar heiße Getränke zum wieder aufwärmen."

"Sehr freundlich von dir, danke. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Damit erhobt sich Hannibal lächelnd von seinem Stuhl und machet sich auf in Will's Schlafzimmer. Umgezogen und mit nassen Anziehsachen im Arm kam er wieder.

"Kann ich den," Hannibal hielt den Anzug hoch. "draußen aufhängen zum trocknen?"

Kurz nahm Will sprachlos die Erscheinung eines leger, in seinem T-Shirt und Hose gekleidetem Hannibal zur Kenntnis. Als er seine Sprache wieder fand antwortete er ihm:

"Klar. Häng sie dort auf. Der Tee ist bereits fertig."

Beide saßen vor dem Kaminfeuer, wo sich einige der Hunde, so auch Winston zugesellt hatten. Er lag direkt vor Hannibals Füßen. Leise tranken sie ihren Tee und genossen ihre Ruhe.

"Sag mal Hannibal, wieso hattest du eigentlich einen Anzug beim Angeln an?" Platze Will nun nachdenklich raus, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte. Doch nur ein leises Glucksen war von Hannibal zu hören.

"Der Anzug war eh von letzter Session, und eine Anglerhose ließ sich einfach nicht in meinem Kleiderschrank finden." Gab er humorvoll von sich. Dieses nahm Will leise zur Kenntnis und nahm noch einen Schluck.

"Danke dafür dass du mir geholfen hast Will, sehr selbstlos von dir." Gab Hannibal nach ein paar ruhigen Minuten wieder von sich, in der sie ins Feuer starrten.

"War doch selbstverständlich." Rechtfertigte sich Will.

"Nicht für jeden." Musste jedoch Hannibal ihn noch ergänzen.

Und es war die Wahrheit, ein derart selbstloses Verhalten war nicht von jedem zu erwarten. Wieder nahm Will dies nur stumm hin und ließ die Worte auf sich einwirken.

"Zum Dank muss ich dich mal wieder zum Essen einladen." Und mit diesem schmunzeln nahm Hannibal ebenso einen großen Schluck und plante im Kopf schon seine nächste „Einkaufsliste“.

**Author's Note:**

> Interesse am Bild was mich dazu brachte? Es ist eine Skizze von ihr, die ihr hier finden könnt:  
> http://mrsemmyj.deviantart.com/gallery/#/art/Are-you-okay-Hannigram-Scribble-443812285?_sid=6f5d4590


End file.
